


开久组|醉酒。

by Bianco1551



Category: satosaga, 今日から俺は!! | Kyou Kara Ore Wa!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianco1551/pseuds/Bianco1551
Summary: ooc预警，我流开久组。圣诞车展，感谢喜欢。





	开久组|醉酒。

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警，我流开久组。  
> 圣诞车展，感谢喜欢。

1.  
片桐扛着醉成一滩烂泥的相良回了家。那个平时总是一副坏笑的小混蛋醉的脸颊潮红，半阖着眼，性感的嘴唇时开时合，低低呢喃着什么。片桐凑近去听，也没听出什么所以然来。他无奈地把相良放到沙发上，先去换了身轻便衣服又回身把相良带到浴室。  
费了一番周折，终于把相良扒了个干净，对方毫无防备地大张着腿坐在浴缸里，头一下一下地点着，像是随时要睡过去，但双手又胡乱地挥舞着，不知道要抓住什么。  
片桐无奈地轻声叹了口气，然后认命地给对方打上沐浴露，轻柔地搓着对方的身体。  
就在这时，相良悠悠转醒。  
2.  
相良迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，神智尚不清醒。他看着眼前面容有些模糊的智司，忍不住对对方露出了一个乖顺又狡黠的笑容。他挣扎着扑上去，一把把对方的衬衫扯开，暧昧的在对方突显的锁骨和结实的胸肌上暧昧地抚摸。还时不时用手指去抠弄对方的乳头。而相良的恶劣行径远不止于此。片桐看见他伸出艳红的舌尖，先是缓慢又色情地舔过下唇，然后埋头拉下片桐的裤链，拽下内裤，将沉睡中的巨物掏了出来。  
片桐呼吸一滞。他万万没想到醉酒后的相良会做到这种地步。  
对方张开口，轻轻含住了性器前端。  
被湿润柔软的口腔包裹住的敏感前端登时充血，阴茎不可遏制地硬挺起来。片桐忍不住发出粗重的呼吸声。但他强忍住把对方的头按向自己性器的想法，只是温柔的抚摸着对方光滑的后颈。  
从未给智司口交过的相良技巧生疏，牙齿不时滑过性器，带起一阵剧痛。但被恋人口交的心里快感还是大过生理快感，片桐智司的性器始终保持着硬挺的状态。渐入佳境的相良感受到恋人性器的火热，忍不住得意洋洋地向上看了片桐一眼，潮红眼尾飞过，转瞬又低下头去，专心侍弄那根粗大肉棒。相良使坏似的用舌尖戳了下不断出水的马眼，片桐暴虐的想法便再也无法克制，他一把按住相良的后脑勺，劲腰一挺，性器被直接顶到相良喉咙处。  
“唔嗯…!唔….!”相良猝不及防地被片桐的性器直直地捅到深处，喉间发出不适地闷哼声。本就紧窄的喉咙更是一下一下地紧缩着，想要把入侵者推挤出去，却不曾想让片桐更加兴奋。他不得不停下动作以适应对方不断收缩地肉道。  
“相良，放松。”片桐声音低哑，语气冷淡。  
带着命令语气的话语让相良忍不住皱眉，但不可否认，对方冷淡又极具掌控力的样子让他也兴奋起来。他不情不愿地放松身体，然后对方的性器就如疾风骤雨般在他的喉间冲撞起来。  
“唔嗯..唔..唔..!”相良呻吟声破碎，他不受控制地张大嘴任由性器在口腔内进出。透明的唾液也从嘴角留下来，色情又淫靡。  
片桐看到对方任人施为的样子，咬了咬牙，又大力冲顶几下，快速抽出性器将精液射在相良的脸上。  
尚未从猛烈抽插中回过神来的相良茫然地半闭着眼，一脸迷蒙地看着片桐。他脸上的白浊黏糊糊地挂在脸上，有的缓慢地滑落。片桐看见相良茫然地抹了把脸，看到蹭到手上地精液又把他们放进嘴里，皱着眉吸裹着。他的嘴唇微微撅起，像是在品尝什么陌生地事物。然后嫌弃地抽出手指，嘟囔了句。“腥的。”  
尚未完全清楚状况的相良被忍无可忍的片桐狠狠地吻上了唇。  
3.  
回过神来的相良怔了一下，然后热烈地回应起片桐的吻。两个人的舌纠缠着，搅动着，混着片桐的精液和相良的酒。奇怪的味道像是催情药，让两个人的身上都着了火一样地热不可耐。  
他的手在片桐的背上胡乱地摸着，像是燎火又像是确认。嘴里也不忘含糊地哼出几个音节。  
片桐难得温柔地把相良转过去，利落地脱掉已经湿透地衣服转身进了浴缸。他跪在相良身后，轻轻地在相良水痕遍布地裸背上落下一个又一个吻，那力道轻的几乎感觉不到，但隐约知道片桐在做什么的相良还是忍不住微微颤抖起来，他地腰臀不受控制地扭摆着，一个劲儿地往片桐不知何时已经再次半硬地性器上送。  
“智司…智司…进来…你快进来！”没了以往的从容，相良不安地转过头，对着片桐红着眼圈大吼。  
知晓自己的恋人再次发作的片桐温柔地揽过对方愈见纤细的腰，把下巴搁在相良的肩膀上，暧昧地用自己的性器在对方早已一缩一合的穴口处磨蹭，但一触即离。两个人又重新拉开了距离。  
“急什么，也不怕撑坏。”片桐的声音一如既往的冷淡，但相良仍从话语里听到一丝宠溺。他的心神稍稍安定下来。对方就像是他的镇定剂，总是能安抚他莫名的焦躁与不安。  
相良撇了撇嘴，用湿漉漉的手指直接往自己的后穴处探去。这本就是个极其煽情的动作，偏生相良还故作无辜地转过来，用那双泛着水光地眼一瞬不瞬地盯着他。那双看起来乖顺的，眼尾略带下垂的眼睛里满是诱惑与情欲。尽管看到过多次，片桐还是不免被吸引。他无端想起夏天野蛮生长的树木和花，热烈又狂野，就像相良的眼神，肆无忌惮地无畏无惧。  
相良一边用眼神勾引着片桐，一边努力地自己做着扩张。手指裹挟着水闯进后穴的滋味并不好受，但眼下相良已经顾不得那么多了。他用两根手指反复的搅动着，后穴的啧啧水声好像被无限放大，他甚至从这场堪称自虐的扩张中获得快感，性器越发硬挺起来，激动地直流水。没过一会儿，相良伸进三根手指，不知道抽插了多久，他终于触到了自己的前列腺。突起的软肉被手指大力顶上的快感让相良忍不住惊叫出声。他忍不住将臀部高高翘起，紧紧含吮着手指的淡色穴口被完整地暴露在片桐眼前。这让片桐的呼吸也不免粗重起来，胯下的性器已经蓄势待发。相良用手指不受控制地一遍又一遍戳过那处突起，他的呻吟声也越发地高亢撩人。片通知道，相良要射了。  
果然没过一会儿，相良的身体不受控制地向前挺起，下陷的腰腹凹出一个不可思议的柔软弧度。相良只觉得像有一片白光闪过，无人抚慰的可怜性器已经射出一股白浊。相良脱力似的趴在浴缸边缘，把后穴裹着的手指抽了出来，高潮后的身体仍然敏感地颤抖着。  
但下一刻，相良再一次惊叫出声。  
“智…智司！“相良还微微抽搐着的后穴中骤然闯入一根硬挺的巨物。相良被顶地哽咽出声，不可置信的询问中也隐隐带着哭腔。惹人怜爱又诱人凌虐。  
“真狡猾啊，相良，居然先自己爽到射？“片桐低沉的声音里一如既往的没暴露过多情绪，但相良还是直觉今天可能会被一顿好操。他不知道说什么，只觉得心里又是恐惧又是兴奋，他不怕死似的转过头吻上对方的喉结，在对方身侧暧昧低语。  
“那你把我操到射啊。智司。”  
片桐抿了抿唇，只是大力地在对方紧致的后穴抽插，相良被顶的几乎说不出话。相良死死地把着浴缸边缘，呻吟声被片桐顶的短促又破碎，一声盖过一声。像是被迫发情的猫，叫声甜腻又浪荡。片桐紧贴着对方的背部，结实而肌肉分明的小腹和对方的腰肢肌肤相贴，潮湿又高热，他现在恨不得把相良拆吃入腹，不剩一根骨头。  
片桐面无表情地想着，他喘息着再次吻上对方线条流丽又光滑地背脊，在对方蜜色的皮肤上吮出一块块红痕，像野兽的啃咬，又像是虔诚的祭礼。相良因为对方的动作而不受控制地颤抖着，眼泪大颗大颗地掉落。对方动作粗暴又不失温柔，大开大合又小心翼翼。后穴的层层穴肉被对方的巨物坚定地顶开，充满，像是嵌在里面一样。得到这种认知的相良忍不住估计收缩了下被撑开的后穴，像是为了确认对方的存在，又像是故意引诱恶魔出闸。  
果然，片桐动作微顿，很快又报复性地狠狠擦过敏感的前列腺突起，惹得相良呻吟不断。  
两个人做爱的时候都没有太多话，就连平时总是喜欢叫嚣的相良在这方面也异常地沉默，他更喜欢用身体去诱惑片桐对他做过分的事，从中获得更大快感。比如现在。  
相良一边收缩着后穴，另一边伸出手去捏弄智司双腿间的饱满阴囊。然后他满意地感觉到对方在自己体内的性器又胀大几分，几乎要顶到尽头。那种被智司填满的心理快感让相良忍不住意乱情迷地把自己地腰臀往对方性器上送。  
再这么下去….相良迷迷糊糊地想着，一边下意识地抚慰着自己的性器。随着对方一次有力地抽插，他睁大眼睛，后穴又绞紧几分。他再次达到了高潮。  
阴茎被对方的后穴死死咬住，再难动作的片桐也闷哼一声，他在极其紧致的甬道里又抽动了几下，和相良一起射了出来。  
相良趴在浴缸边上，一边剧烈地喘息一边醉意未消地对片桐笑道。“我感觉快要被你操死了。”  
浴室内不甚明亮的灯光给相梁的笑容也镀上一层柔光。他神情慵懒又满足，眉眼间还带着点儿对片桐下意识的依赖感。  
片桐智司看着对方，生出一种难言的满足感。他把对方抱在自己怀里，伸直了跪地发麻地腿，温柔地在对方后颈处落下一个吻。  
“圣诞快乐。猛。”  
外面好像有雪落下，时钟指针过了十二点。


End file.
